SamCedes RileyStreet Oneshots
by MimiFictionBitch
Summary: Oneshots of My Fav couple Samcedes & Rileystreet some will be fluffy some will be smutty basically a potluck of oneshots lol
1. Chapter 1

**Samcedes OneShot : Chapter 1 : Try it on my own **

**ello ello ugh im back guys and this time for good , i finally have gotten over some bullshit that has been happening lately , and i will be posting more often ! the song used for this one shot is of course whitney houston try it on my own , i love this song so much its definitly worth listening to whilst reading this oneshot, please review and tell me what you all thought about it ! . **

**Peace, Love & All Things Samcedes**

**-Mimi xo**

**"Mercedes mercedes over here ' "On your left !' "Over here mercedes " "Miss Jones Miss Jones" ** as the paparazzi continued barking orders and the flashes of a million watts shon brightly lighting up the cold night air , mercedes posed with that perfect 'im so happy on the outside but inside im breaking' smile she had perfected over the years , ask anyone that truly knew her and they would all say she's not happy but then again there werent many people who knew the real mercedes, only her parents and of course..._Him._

**"Miss jones i hear your pregnant with your ex's baby can you confirm ?" "Mercedes do you still love your ex ?" **growing more and more irratated at the absurd questions they were yelling at her mercedes blew kisses to her fans and made her way inside the venue of her last tour date.

Sitting in her makeup chair after 3 long hours of singing her heart out and sweating her weave out to her intense choreography mercedes wiped away the tears that were threatening to ruin her makeup clearing her throat she stared at her reflection in the mirror , **"Who am i ? this isnt me ive pushed away everyone i love everyone that cared , i pushed **_**him **_**away too and now look at me alone and unhappy in a career that i use to love but since **_**he's **_**been gone nothing makes sense anymore" **hearing a knock at her dressing room door mercedes quickly wiped at the remaining fallen tears and sat up straight smacking that perfect smile on her face once more ,

aopening the dressing room door stephanie mercedes personal assistant popped her head round the door frame **"Hi Miss Jones sorry to disturb you" "oh stephanie is it time for the encore performance already?" "no no Miss Jones that performance isnt for another 20 minutes its just you have a visitor and hes demanding you see him or else he's not leaving" **furrowing her brow mercedes was racking her brain trying to figure out who this "he" could be** "okay thank you stephanie send him in" **nodding her head stephanie shut the door and went to collect mercedes visitor.

Making her way into her dressing room bathroom mercedes removed her robe and put on her encore performance outfit , looking down at her self once she was fully dressed so many questions were running through her mind , like when did she become this person ! the church orientated conserved diva went from leopard print tshirts to overly sexual corsets , simple choreography to onstage fan lap dances , when did she let people walk over her and take control of her career ! , well no more , no more will she be told what to wear what songs to sing where to stand what to eat ! from now on mercedes jones was answering to one person and one person only and tonight everyone was going to know about it.

stripping off mercedes put on a simple zebra striped off the shoulder crop top and a pair of high waisted acid washed jeans and black boots , walking out of her bathroom with a clear mind and genuine smile on her face she was completely oblivious to the fact that there was someone sitting on her couch staring at her intently, "Well now theres a smile i havent seen in ages" her smile faded and her body suddenly became weak as she instantly recognised who owned that deep sensual voice.

abruptly spinning around mercedes took in the presence of the one person she loved more than anything , the one person who owned her heart **"ssss-Sam what are you doing here?" **moving closer to her Sam wrapped his arms around mercedes waist and rested his forehead against hers** "I miss you cedes , i miss us ! every single day since we broke up all i can think of is you , my heart aches for you when your not with me cedes , i cant eat sleep or breathe without you , i know that your manager and people around you put doubts in your head mercedes but i believe in us i dont give a flying fuck what any one thinks about us i love you , you are my heart my soul my everything and im not going another second without yo..." **Sam's confession was cut off by mercedes lips on his , their tongues dominating each other , the biggest mistake mercedes ever made was listening to her manager and the people around her who told her how wrong they looked together and why would someone like sam be with her and how it must be for the money or she's got to be pregnant with his baby , ever since that day mercedes was ashamed of her self for listening to other people and doubting her and sam's love but no more this was a new day !.

**"I love you Samuel Evans the biggest mistake i ever made was listen to those bastards , i was so ashamed that i pushed you away that i doubted our love but i promise you from this day on i will love you until the end of time , i will believe in us whole heartedly sam , i cant function without you these past few months have been hell not coming home to you , or waking up in your arms or simply just hearing your voice , i love you so much baby please say you forgive me ? " **sweeping her into a pasionate kiss Sam's heart was over flowing with joy , he had got his woman back and he couldnt be happier ! **"Of course i forgive you baby i love you and nothing is ever gunna come between us ! now as much as i would love to spend all night in here showing you just how much i forgive you and how much ive missed you , you have an encore to perform ! i want you to go out there and show them the real mercy baby ! be you dont let people control you im gunna be front row and center cheering you on ! kill it babe " **giving her one final kiss before he left the room Sam made his way to his seat.

Mercedes squealed like a school girl as she removed every trace of makeup from her face , she couldnt believe how she had just went from crying in her bathroom to floating on air , she has the love of her life back and she couldnt be happier ! now it was time to take her career back and do it her way. Wrapping her self into the black cloak she always wears onto the stage before she rips it off for her encore performance mercedes told the music engineer to play a different song when she reveals her self.

Walking to her spot in the center of the stage behind the massive red curtain Mercedes manager stood of to the side to watch the performance like always , little did he know it would be the last performance he would be watching as her manager. "Showtime" mercedes said to her self , as the curtain rose up and the music started mercedes ripped off the cloak , the screams of her true die hard fans got louder and louder as if they knew what she was doing , like they had been waiting for it ! other people just remained confused as to why she wasnt glammed up ready to give a fan a lap dance.

Taking a deep breath mercedes searched the front row for sam , once she had found him she blew him a kiss raised her hand to her heart and winked at him , giving her a beaming smile he yelled out **"I LOVE YOU CEDES'** letting out a chuckle mercedes mimed it back to him raising her microphone to her lips she ignored the protests of her manager coming from her left "**Hey Guys ! now i know you msut be thinking what the hell is going on right ? well im gunna tell you , at the beginning of my career i had such a vivid idea of how it would all go , and who i would be , i always prided myself on doing everything myself , but lately i lost sight of that me , and i let people dictate to me on what i should wear , what i should eat , and you know i took it but when people started taking over my career i knew it was time for me to take it back and try it on my own ! " **nodding her head to the music engineer whitney houston try it on my own intro blasted through the arena before mercedes angelic voice took over ..

_I'm wiser now _  
_Im not the foolish girl you used to know _  
_So long ago _  
_I'm stronger now _  
_I've learned from my mistakes which way to go _  
_And I should know _  
_I put myself aside to do it in your way _  
_But now i need to do it all alone_

_And I am not afraid to try it on my own _  
_I don't care if I'm right or wrong _  
_I'll live my life the way I feel no matter what I'll keep it real _  
_You know _  
_Time for me to do it on my own_

**the screams of her fans overtook the momentary silence, walking down the stage steps into the audience , mercedes began the second verse whilst touching the hands and hugging her loyal fans **

_It's over now _  
_I can't go back to living through your eyes _  
_To many lies _  
_And if you don't know by now _  
_I can't go back to being someone else _  
_Not anymore _  
_I never had the chance to do things my way _  
_So now it's time for me to take control _

_And I am not afraid to try it on my own _  
_I don't care if I'm right or wrong _  
_I'll live my life the way I feel no matter what I'm gonna keep it real _  
_You know _  
_Time for me to do it on my own_

**making her way to Sam mercedes heart swelled as she saw tears of love and pride streaming down his face , running her hand across his cheek mercedes gave him a quick kiss on the lips before resting her forehead against his and continuing to sing **

_Oh, I start again go back to one _  
_I'm running things in my way _  
_Cant stop me now I've just begun _  
_Don't even think about _  
_It there aint no way about it _  
_I'm taking names go down the line _  
_Yes I'm gonna take my turn _  
_It's time for me to _  
_Finally stand alone _  
_Stand alone_

**kissing sams cheek mercedes made her way back onto the stage , her fans still screaming their "i love you's" tears streamed down her face as she took the time to study her fans pride filled faces **

_I am not afraid to try it on my own _  
_I don't care if im right or wrong _  
_I'll live my life the way i feel no matter what I'm gonna keep it real _  
_You know _  
_It's time for me to do it _  
_See I am not afraid to try it on my own_  
_I don't care if im right or wrong _  
_I'll live my life the way i feel no matter what I'm gonna keep it real _  
_You know _  
_It's time for me to do it on my own_

**holding the last note mercedes tilted her head back and took in the love that her fans were giving her , dropping the microphone as the curtains came down mercedes blew kisses to each and every fan she could before she left the stage ... tonight mercedes let go of the sadness she felt and instead embraced the love and she did it on her own...**

**so what did you guys think ?was it terrible x_x please review review review and let me know what you thought also if you guys have any one shot ideas you would like me to do pm me or leave it in your review ! **


	2. SamcedesRileyStreet Oneshots: Chapter 2

**SamCedes RileyStreet Oneshots : Chapter 2: Getcha Cha Cha Hands Off My Woman**

**wowee twice in one night guys im feeling inspired so ya'll may even be expecting a third , so after i posted my first chapter i came across a awesome Samcedes Fic Called "The Vows Of Us" by the amazing WordsandWonders , i really just stumbled upon it and within reading the first chapter i was hooked ! if you have not read it before what are you doing with your life please go check it out Asap ! .**

**So a lovely reviewer named helen asked for a RileyStreet Chapter in which Chord is Very jealous of the fact that amber is around derek hough alot ,and well what my reviewers want they get so here goes hope it is how you envisioned it helen :) im sorry this is terrible its really short im really not that good at doing jealousy x_x lol hopefully you enjoy what is there **

**also as you can see theres a lil coincidence in my title coz Amber's dancing the Cha Cha Cha with derek on monday for her first dance ;) anyway please review and tell me what you thought.**

**Peace,Love & All Things Samcedes/RileyStreet**

**-Mimi Xo**

**p.s if anyone can guess where i got the snapback from e.g who wore it and where ;) i will do 2 oneshots of the winners choice ! **

**"Okay so Amber i see you have the posture down but how bout the sexy are we going to see some legs and booty this season ?" "Hey listen i got some jelly back here " **amber replied whilst playfully patting her backside** "AND YA'LL AINT READY FOR THIS JELLY show em girl give em a preview" **derek cut in giving his own answer to the question , Chord gritted his teeth and his hands gripped his Ipad as he watched Amber do a toned downed version of what she does for him in private **"YEAH BABY"** oh that was it who was this prancing pouter to call _HIS_ woman _"Baby"_

signing into his twitter app on his iphone chord scrolled down his timeline and saw some of Rileystreet shippers had jumped ship to some titanic shit called _"Roughley" , _deciding he was going to have the upper hand in this chord tweeted Amber personally knowing rileystreet shippers spazz and fangirl all over the place for it .

**" ChordOverstreet : Missing My Baby MsAmberPRiley So Much But Hey Guess**

**We Can Put those Newly Acquired Dance moves to good use ay sexy ;) **#RileyStreetForEver"

Letting out a small chuckle Chord sent Amber a sweet text saying how much he loves and misses her before he jumped in the shower. Checking her phone Amber saw that her timeline was going mental , laughing to her self she thought they had found another picture of her rehearsing for the Cha Cha Cha so imagine her surprise when she scrolled down further and all she could see was **"OMG" "RILEYSTREET" "SEX"** AND **"CHORD"** all within the same sentence , instantly clicking on Chords name her smile dropped she couldn't believe he had tweeted her that , even though her lady parts did tingle a little in anticipation of what they could do in the bedroom department.

Getting Dressed Chord decided he was going to pay his woman a visit and see what really goes on in this "Roughley Rehearsal" , seeing as it was coincidently scorching hot outside Chord put on a wife beater vest , navy snapback with a white LA logo on it , navy knee length shorts and his custom white and navy Jordan's , grabbing his phone and car keys Chord made his way to the DWTS studios.

"**Okay 5 , 6 , 7, 8 ..1,2,3 turn Amber watch your arms when you turn out !" **as Sam looked through the window on the dance studio door he saw Derek barking orders at her to watch her posture , make sure she doesn't forget the sequence etc etc but as he opened the door he saw derek Wrap his arms around her waist and abruptly pull her close to his chest before he gyrated his hips** ,** barging through the door Chord had seen enough** "hey hey hey Macauly Culkin keep ya hips to yaself " **pulling Amber close to him by her waist Chord hooked his finger under her chin and made her face him , leaning down he gave her a panty dropping , knee buckling , earth shattering passionate kiss that rocked her world to the afterlife and back again.

Leaving her breathless chord focused his attention on Derek who was looking at chord like he had grown 2 heads , **"I don't appreciate you coming into my dance studio telling me how to Choreograph MY dances" "oh yeah ? well i don't Appreciate you gyrating your old ass hips against MY woman that shit will not fly with me pretty boy " **standing inbetween the two blondes Amber told derek to take a break and they start again in 5 , leaving the two of them alone derek went to the vending machine , **"My my my never did i think i would see the day that Chord Overstreet is jealous"** amber giggled whilst poking his chest **"Hey i am not jealous i just think its inappropriate to be grinding all over you on a family show "** giving him a side eye Chord slumped forward and pouted **"okay fine so i was a lil jealous but its just not fair your with him all the time now dancing and i want to be the one grinding all up on your chocolate goddess-ness NOT Mr i need to wax my eyebrows i look like a Dr Seuss character over there "** cutting his eyes at the door Chord jumped when he heard amber let out an almighty cackle **"Oh my god chord really ? okay first of all leave his eyebrows alone , second of all i love you baby , im with you ! you mean the world to me and aint no one gone take me way from you , you heard me overstreet your stuck with me for life now im yours" "And don't you forget it woman ! i love you more than anything baby im just worried sometimes that your gunna wake up and realize you could do better than me thats all " **raising his head to look at her Amber gave him the most sweetest passionate kiss she could muster **"I love you Chord no if ands or buts about it , your it for me !" "And i love you Amber with all of my heart i guess i was just being a big baby huh , ill let you and Dr Seuss get back to rehearsals but when you get home baby ooo you gon get it " giving her wink and a slap on the ass before he left Chord felt better about her dancing with derek and one things for sure he could not wait until she got home tonight **

**ugh ive never done a chapter this short :( it sucks donkey ass i know , the next ones will be better lol **

**review review ! **


	3. Samcedes RileyStreet Oneshots :Chapter 3

**Samcedes/RileyStreet Oneshots : Chapter 3 : Chocolate Swirl **

**ahh i love you guys so much thank you to everyone that reviewed my oneshots so far ya'll are amazing !.**

**I Just Have To Say As Well That **WordsandWonders** Is Fabulous ! Such a great Writer!**

Alliecattie3** : lmaoo yes Dr Seuss Girl am i the only one that gets cat in the hat type feels with Derek's eyebrows ? lool **

Shauna9402** : you are amazing as usual ! thank you for reviewing hun !**

Jadziwine **: ahh you are my life boo ! i love you more ****#TeamJadziwine! **

**so you guys i wanted a lil dirty oneshot because well im dirty minded \(^_^)/ what can i say lmao i know ya'll loved the RileyStreet Oneshot more so RileyStreet It is , in this RileyStreet OneShot Amber is Famous but Chord isn't He is stripping in an Strip club In Tennessee where glee is being filmed for the week and instantly takes a liking to Amber ;) enjoy and review review review :D **

**Peace Love & All Things SamCedes/RileyStreet**

**-Mimi Xo **

**p.s i could not stop laughing at the title because of crazy eyes in Orange is the new black :'( "chocolate and vanilla swirr-rrrrllllllllll Swirrrllllll" lmfao **

Staring up at the moniker "Stallions" Amber inwardly face palmed herself she could not believe her two best friends convinced her to come here**"Chris , Naya i cant believe ya'll actually drug me here i means what's it gunna look like in the press , i can see the headlines now ugh lets just go home " "umm you came on your own free will mamacita in fact i distinctly remember you rushing to get in the car " "Yeah boo don't act like you don't want some sexy man junk thrusting all up ons ya chocolaty goodness" **giving naya and chris the bitch please look Amber took a deep breathe in before walking into the Club mercedes was hit in the face with the overwhelming smell of ladies perfume, baby oil and smoke , seeing groups of women swooning and throwing themselves all over the male dancers amber chuckled **"Fuck it Lets have some fun" "oh shit naya get the Camera out Diva's about to let loose yass hunty ! " "oop shit lock up yo daughters and sons Snixx and Diva are finally breaking out" **laughing at her two best friends Amber was escorted by a ridiculously beefed up dude to the V.I.P section, it wasn't long before the music took over and what with the alcohol flowing Amber was finally letting her hair down and having fun.

**Walking Into the club Chord was ready to start his shift but not before he got some alcohol in his system , the money was brilliant and the attention the club got was brilliant but he couldn't help but wish that just one night he would grind and thrust on someone his own age and preferably someone who had their own teeth "Jojo hit me with some jack! " **sliding chord a shot glass of Jack Daniel's Jojo the bartender/manager decided that chord earned a treat , a young sexy client instead of the usual married cougars that pounced over him all night **"Yo Chord you got the V.I.P section tonight !" "Oh yeah what can i expect tonight ? millionaire widow? cheating wife ? " **letting out a chuckle Jojo winked at Chord and nodded to the V.I.P section before he served a group of rowdy women.

Going through the motions Chord Grabbed a bottle of champagne and two bottles of patron and stuck them in an ice bucket , before he ripped off his shirt and tucked it behind the bar where his bag laid , ruffing up his hair a little and sticking two big sparkler either side of the drinks bottle Chord made his way over to the V.I.P booth.

**"Hey Sexy Ladies My Name Is Chord & i'll be yo..."** placing the bucket down onto the marble table Chord looked up and was completely thrown off by the Chocolate goddess that sat in front of him , never had he seen a woman so beautiful before , staring into her doe like mesmerizing brown eyes Chord was brought back to reality by a very feminine male voice squealing and a sultry woman speaking in spanish ,

**"Dios Mios would you look at those abs ! the lips you could stick a fish hook in but those abs me gusta ,lord jesus" **ignoring the latina's comment Chord licked his lips whilst staring straight into the chocolate diva's big brown eyes **"As i was Saying Im Chord & i'll be your entertainment tonight , i can offer you sexy ladies a lap dance or a private dance , and for you sir i have the perfect thing ! " **turning around Amber's eyes went directly to chords backside **"oh my god this boy is tryna kill me i gotta get a dance off of him find out what he's working with"** she thought to her self snapping out of her thoughts when she heard the juicy lipped sex god yell someone's name "**AY DARREN COME HERE um what did you say your names were? " "oh im Chris , the fiery latina is Naya and this sexual piece of chocolate right here is Amber " **chris replied **"Okay got it" **giving them a wink Chord waited for Darren to make his way to the v.i.p section.

**"Okay So Chris this is Darren and he will take real good care of you if you know what i mean" "hey there sexy come with me"** winking at Chris Darren giggled as he heard chris stutter **"oooo-okkay ss-sure um girls are you gunna be okay? "** **"of course boo go have fun" **before chris left amber winked at him and mimed **"YOU BETTER GET IT "** before watching them walk hand in hand away to a private room , turning his attention to Naya chord noticed she wasn't there as he scanned the room he saw her by the bar talking to a blonde woman that just walked in **"yes time to work my magic on miss amber here" he thought to himself , looking at amber he smiled at how cute she looked sipping on her champagne whilst shyly bobbing her head to the music.**

**"why don't me and you go somewhere quieter and get better acquainted darlin?" f**lashing her his famous crooked smile and letting his southern drawl come out Chord extended his hand for her to take, **"Sure why not"** biting her lip and taking his hand Amber gasp as she felt a shock shoot up her arm** "what the hell was that" she said to herself "what's that darlin ? " **chord said as he opened the private room door for her **"oh nothing " **smiling sweetly at him Amber took a seat in the black leather chair that was placed strategically in the center of the room, taking a swig of the chilled champagne sitting next to her Amber watched as Chord bit his lip whilst removing his trousers , as her eyes widened the small swig turned into a big gulp which then resulted in her necking the whole glass reaching to pour herself another , giggling to himself Chord walked towards her and took her empty glass in one hand and her free hand in the other , bending over her body Chord whispered in her ear before pressing a button on the back of the black leather chair **"Relax Sexy im gunna take real good care of you"** licking the shell of her ear Chord ran his hand down her chest slowly popping the buttons of her fur coat as he travelled down.

As Chris brown take you down flooded through the speakers , Chord gently kissed her neck as his body slipped down the chair making him knee in front of her , looking into his eyes Amber noticed the pure look of desire and lust he was sporting and she had to admit it suited him , feeling a surge of confidence Amber shook her fur coat off and threw it on the floor before she raked her french manicured nails seductively down his chest whilst biting her lip, placing his hands on her knees chord separated her legs and crouched inbetween them before he pushed her back into the chair as he did long slow body rolls on her body.

Feeling the heat that was radiating off of her against his bare chest Chord was getting harder and harder , feeling something poke her chest Amber's eyes nearly fell out of her head when she saw the huge tent he was pitching , noticing her staring Chord gently kissed her cheek down to her jaw then up to the corner of her lips **"They don't call me white chocolate for nothing baby" **Chords deep voice went straight to her core , looking at him deep in the eyes Amber wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him forward before pressing her lips against his in a hot passionate battle for dominance , puling away due to lack of oxygen Chords hands ran down Amber chest gently groping her exquisite breasts before dipping his down to suck on the top of those luxurious mounds he had quickly come to love** "mmm let me make ya feel good Amber darlin"** grinding her core into his boner Chord could feel her heat pulsating through her jeans calling to him **"mmm chordy touch me fuck touch me" **she gasped whilst pulling his hair , her hips grinding faster against him **"oh fuck"** he hotly whispered against her chest , **"mm hurry up chordy! fuck" **As chord lifted her vest and kissed and sucked his way down to his main goal he rejoiced in hearing the small moans and whimpers that left those juicy lips he was dying to get back to** "all in good time"** he thought to himself , undoing the button on her jeans Chord was seconds away from tearing them off of her when the private door swung open **"OH SHIT CHRIS ! SHE GETTIN FREAKY WITH GUPPY MOUTH!" "NO FUCKING WAY I NEED DETAILS! I NEED THE TEA" **ambers legs quickly dropped and she shot forward holding onto Chords shoulders to still his movements **"NAYA WHAT THE FUCK ?" **grunting in disappointment Chord reached for his trousers and removed himself from inbetween Ambers legs **"You know there was a DO NOT DISTURB sign on the door for a reason ! "** he said side eyeing Naya as she doubled over in laughter **"Sorry to break up this sex fest but Miss Freak we gotta Go filming starts early tomorrow"** putting her fur coat back on and doing her button up again amber stood and pouted at naya **"and you couldn't have text me that bitch ? you know what fine c'mon lets go!" **as naya made her way to the front of the club with Chris Amber was just about to leave the room when Chord caught her arm and pulled her flush against his chest **"Am i gunna see you again sexy ?" **biting her lip Amber grabbed his neck and pulled him into a earth shattering boner inducing orgasmic feeling passionate kiss before whispering against his lips** "Bye Chordy" **leaving him with a raging hard on Amber added a lil extra swish to her walk as she left the club.

**SOOO what did ya'll think did you love it or hate it ? i was thinking of maybe making this a 2 part oneshot and then them actually get freaky in part 2 lool **

**review review review and tell me your thoughts ! **


	4. Samcedes RileyStreet Oneshots :Chapter 4

**Samcedes / RileyStreet Oneshots : Chapter 4 : Chocolate Swirl Part 2**

**ahhh you all made my night with your reviews of Chocolate swirl part 1 lol especially my boo miss Jadziwine *hands you something stronger and a cigar , lights some candles* get ready for some RileyStreet Smut people whooooooppppp ! enjoy and review review review :D**

**Peace , Love & All Things Samcedes/RileyStreet **

**-Mimi Xo**

*2 weeks after The private heated lap dance*

**"waddup waddup people its your girl Dj Sugar i want ya'll to show some love to my girl Amber Riley who just entered the spot drinks are on me boo LETS PARTY!" as sugar **screamed into the mic as amber settled into the v.i.p section naya laughed as at least 10 men crowded her , hands outstretched each with a different drink , waving at sugar amber giggled whilst taking a drink from a cute blonde haired girl , winking at her her Naya rolled her eyes as the blonde swooned and sighed at the fact Amber riley ..THE amber riley just took a drink from her and winked at her , they seriously thought she was about to have an orgasm right then and there.

**"Ambs how have you now got woman ready to drop they drawers for ya ass and im sitting here horny as fuck and without a drink in my hand" **Naya cut her eyes at amber waiting for a sassy reply

**"Because baby when you look this good people cant help but notice " **and there it was , laughing at her friends pout Amber stood up and straightened her Strapless lace peplum dress out making sure she wasnt giving no unwanted crotch shots** "Come on boo will you this diva the honour of dancing with me ?" **giving naya the puppy dog look she gave in laughing , taking ambers hand she lead her into the crowd.

**"So have you heard from amber since your little dance session ?" **Chords best friend Darren slid him a shot of jack daniels whilst he scoped out the club for someone to dance with , Chords head dropped almost in sadness **"No im going crazy D i swear i cant stop thinking about her i'd give anything to feel that goddess in my arms again i feel like ive been waiting an eternity just to see her smile again" **pattingchord on the back Darren scanned the dancefloor one more time before he gave up hope , just as he was about to turn around something caught his eye , or should i say someone , a beautiful curvy temptress was grinding against a beautiful latina woman, squinting his eyes the clocks were ticking in darrens head before his eyes grew wide and he grabs onto chords colar bunching it in his hand.

**"Yo dude what the fuck hands off the merchandise " "Amber chord" "Yes i know i cant stop thinking about her " "NO i mean AMBER DUDE!"** pulling his face into the direction of amber Darren watched as Chord was already half way to her pushing people out of his way.

Noticing a certain blonde coming up behind her best friend Naya smirked and told Amber she needed the lil girls room , grinding and swirling her hips to the music Chord nearly fell to his knees and thank the good lord he made Amber , wrapping his big arms around her waist and pulling her back flush against his chest Chord blew into her ear and whispered as he started to grind his body against her's to the rhythm , **"well well sexy we meet again" **, ready to turn around and clock the person in their throat Amber's hostile thoughts deceased when she heard that deep voice in her ear , that same deep voice she had dreamt of every night for the past 2 weeks.

Biting her lip Amber turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck **"well hello there chordy" **biting her lip she tried to surpress the urge to kiss those big juicy lips that were just calling to her , taunting her ! she guessed Chord had the same thought because before she knew it his lips were on her's sucking and nibbling on her bottom lip before devouring it , his sweet tongue connecting with her's.

Breaking apart Chord gave her that same lopsided grin he gave her two weeks right before he feasted on her breasts , **"I have waited 2 weeks to do that , and to be honest with you Darlin you look too damn sexy right now it should be illegal how i have not bent you over and fucked you so hard the only thing you would be screaming is my name i will never know ..But we can change that " **

Feeling her legs quiver at Chords confession Amber's sensible side had packed up her shit and left , she was now left with horny as fuck Amber,grabbing his neck amber licked his bottom lip inwardly giggling at the way he pursed his lips ready for a kiss **"Oh we can definitely change that chordy" **walking up to the bar where Naya was standing amber left chord standing bent over with his eyes closed and lips pursed, **"Naya um me and Chord kinda wanna get out of here are you gunna be okay ? coz i can totally stay if your not cool with it " **Naya looked Amber up and down and laughed **"Bitch foreal i can smell ya'll from here i fear if you dont get yo freak on asap your vagina will dry up like a prune and you'll suddenly have a keen obsession for collecting cats , Now go!" **giving Naya a quick hug amber grabbed chords hand and made their way to the exit.

On the way to Chord's house was definitely eventful if they hadnt stopped when they did they would have had no qualms in cristening the back seat , front seat , hood and bumper ! but Chord wanted nothing more than to lay her on his bed and fuck her into the matress , and that was what he was going to do.

Nearly kicking down his front door Chord chucked his keys anywhere kicked off his shoes and slammed amber against the nearest wall he could , kissing each breast he kissed and sucked his way up to her jawline whilst gripping her waist tight making her leg rise to his waist and her hand to wrap around his neck , **"mm Chordy i need you" **looking into those big doe eyes who was he to deny her what she needed ? and always the one to please Chord let out a deep groan and picked amber up bridal style **"oh fuck Amber i want you so bad baby you gunna let me have you baby?" **feeling her lips on his neck chord almost dropped her as his legs tried to regain some strength whilst he climbed the stairs, kicking his bedroom door open Chord hooked his leg around it and slam it shut on them , laying her down at the foot of his bed Chord stood back and just marveled at the beauty in front of him, ripping his tshirt and jeans off , amber's jaw dropped as she got a good look at Chords body **"fuck you can have all of me baby if you get the fuck here now !" **Amber demanded.

Standing up Amber stared into his eyes whilst biting her lip as she ran her hands up and down her body , turning around amber looked back at chord whilst she reached for the zip on the side of her dress , watching the red dress pool around Amber's ankles chord swore he felt his knees buckle as he took in the sight of Amber's plump and round ass, barely clothed in a red lace thong and bra set she turned around and rasied her eyebrow seductively **"You just gunna stand there Daddy or are you gunna get over here and handle ya business" **turning back around Amber bent over and crawled onto Chords bed all the way up to his headboard giving him a great view of her epic ass **"oh fuck me baby im coming " **laying down against the pillows Amber ran her hands up her half naked body , crawling up to her Chord hovered over her body before devouring her lips **"You are so beautiful darlin" **running his rough hands down her silky smooth skin Chord grabbed the waist band of ambers thong and tore into two , slowly removing the fabric making it glide across her clit

hearing a small moan leave her lips Chord spread her legs and rested inbetween them , placing one leg over his shoulder Chord left butterfly kisses all the way up her thighs and gently sucked on her inner thigh.

Blowing against her clit amber ran out of patience she needed him NOW **"please chordy dont tease me" "what do you want me to do baby tell me i wanna hear you" **thrusting her hips in his lips direction begging for some release Amber grabbed a handful of his hair earning a moan from him **"i want you to eat my pussy out baby suck on that clit make me cum daddy show me you want it " **with her eyes burning of desire Chord had to be careful he didnt just bust a nut in his pants and drool **"fuck can she get any sexier" **he thought to himself **"your wish is my command baby" **

Licking from the bottom of her slit to the top of her clit Chords tongue swirled around her clit before he sucked it into his mouth , slapping her thigh he had over his shoulder Chord seperated her lower lips and continued sucking and swirling, inserting two fingers into her hot wet pussy Chord worked his fingers faster and faster going deeper and deeper until amber was ready to burst **"ffff-fu..ohh my go...sh-shit Chordy Faster ! im bout to cu-uu-CUMM FUCKKKKKKKKKK CHORDDDD !' **squirting into Chords Mouth and onto his Fingers Amber squeezed her thighs together and moaned in pleasure as she come down from her high, crawling up her body Amber switched positions ready to return the favour until chord grabbed her wrists and switched positions again till he was on top , bending down Chord sweetly kissed Ambers lips and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth **"uh uh baby tonights about you ! tell me what you need baby tell me what you want " **Moaning into his neck as he whispered hotly into her ear as his fingers stroked her slit Amber was slowly going insane his hands and lips were doing things to her body she had never ever felt before.

**"I want you inside me chordy i need you deep inside me baby can you do that for me can u fuck my tight lil pussy with that big dick of yours daddy ?" **moaning at her request Chord ripped off his Boxers and grabbed a magnum condom from his bedside cabinet , ripping it open with his teeth and then placing it on his member Chord Positioned himself infront of Ambers entrance , staring deep into her eyes Chord passionately kissed her as he slowly but surely filled her up **,"FUCKK YOU SO BIG CHORDY" **moaning in ultimate pleasure against his lip amber began to grind her hips against Chords thrusts , slowly feeling him get deeper and deeper Amber was losing her grip on reality , gripping the silk sheets underneath them Chord spread ambers legs wider as his slow deep thrusts got faster and faster reaching new depths until he was pounding in an out of her faster and deeper than a jackhammer **"God your so tight amber uhhhh yeah grind that hot pussy against my big dick baby , take this dick uhhhh fuckkk you feel so good baby!" "ahh fuckkk gimme that big dick daddy right there uhh RIGHT THERE CHORDY ! IM BOUT TO CUMMM FUCKK cum with me baby Can you cum for me Chordy " "AHHH FUCKK AMBER YOU FEEL SO GOOD BABY GRIND ON ME CUM FOR ME BABY AHHH FUCKKKKK " **feeling both of their orgasms rising and rising till it hit boiling point , looking into each others eyes and those final words of encouragement was all it took before they both came together and chord collapsed onto Amber's chest.

Kissing Amber's neck and shoulder Chord carefully removed himself from his own personal heaven and disposed of the condom before returning back to bed to snuggle with Amber , laying on chords chest running her nails up and down it Amber sighed happily , kissing her forehead amber tilted her head up to look at him , staring into her deep brown doe eyes Chord felt butterflies in his stomach , he was falling for amber and falling hard and now that he had got a taste of the honey , he wants the whole beehive ! , kissing her lips and pulling her even closer to his body Chord smiled to himself **"So Bambi where do we go from here" **Smiling sweetly at his new nickname for her Amber bit her lip and let her hand wander under the covers **"How about round 2?"...**

TTTT-THA-THATS ALL FOLKS

lol how did ya'll like Part 2 ? did it fullfill ya'll dirty minded expectation that i know ya'll closet frreaks had ? lol review review and tell me your thoughts ! :D


	5. Samcedes RileyStreet Oneshots:Chapter 5

**Samcedes/RileyStreet Oneshots : Chapter 5: Bambi & Blondie (Bonnie & Clyde 03 Beyonce Ft Jayz Style)**

**ello ello ! ahh it feels good to be back lol this idea came to me a couple of days ago when i was in a beyonce kind of mood and stuck on the Bonnie & Clyde 03 video and tbh i thought it was a perfect Samcedes Chapter ! not to mention Mercedes Would cause a motherluving sexy riot in those high heeled Timbaland boots bey wears in the vid loool ,i actually feel really happy and confident with this chapter i feel like its my best ive produced so hopefully i dont embarrass my self and it dont turn out to be a flop lmao i kinda want to turn this into a multichapter fic but that depends on the feedback i get , please listen to Bonnie & Clyde 03 by Beyonce Ft Jayz whilst reading this chapter it just helps get you in the zone of this chapter lol , So without further ado sit back relax enjoy & REVIEW :D**

**Peace, Love & All Things Samcedes/RileyStreet **

**-Mimi Xo**

Staring intently into the reasonably sized mirror in the run down bathroom of the motel they was currently using as a roof over their head Mercedes used a pair of tweezers to strategically place two strips of flesh coloured latex either side of her nose, giving her a more defined bridge therefore giving the illusion of a brand new elongated bridge and tip of the nose, **" hmm quicker, cheaper and more affective then a nose job" **she thought to herself . Rummaging through her newly bought gucci cosmetics bag she pulled out the two items she was looking for and placed them on the bathroom sink before applying a darker shade of foundation then she would usually use, making sure she covered the latex pieces and contoured appropriately she then worked on her eyes.

Being so use to changing her eye colour for her occupation mercedes put both light green contacts on each forefinger and placed them on each of her pupils , blinking once to further correct their position, applying a simple cat eye style eyeliner she then proceeded to add a pair of thick guady eyelashes.

Satisfied with the end product of her work Mercedes focused her attention onto her outfit , now in mercy's line of work you would think choosing an outfit would be the last thing on her mind but in reality mercedes worst nightmare would be to get arrested not looking like the fabulous diva her mother raised her to be , albeit a criminal diva but a diva nonetheless. Lotioning her skin in _his _favorite scent she possessed which was a mixture of Vanilla and honey with just a hint of cocoa butter she got dressed in a long sleeve black crop top which showed of her well defined abs perfectly, a short leather pleated skater skirt which looked downright illegal against her voluptuous hips and thighs.

Rolling on the suspender style tights and slipping into her favorite pair of Giuseppe Zanotti black $675 calfskin and patent bronze eagle embelished wedge trainers she was finally ready to make the final changes to her appearence for the day.

Adjusting the red lace front wig she had just placed on her head mercedes heated up her curling iron and applied _his _favorite red lipstick to her thick and juicy lips, styling the wig with small smooth waves mercedes grabbed her leather jacket from the hook behind the bathroom door and walked into the bedroom. Halting at the foot of the bed mercedes smiled as sam stirred in the highly uncomfortable $60 a night motel bed he was laying in , biting her lip at the sight of her gorgeous naked boyfriend pouting in his sleep no doubt because of an unruly spring that is determined to wreek havoc on his back.

Grabbing her louis vuitton bag from the small table by the bed mercedes watched sam like a hawk as she slowly opened the bedside drawer next to him to retrieve her babies , her most prized possesion after Sam of course her custom made dual gold plated 50. cal desert eagle guns , chucking the guns into her LV bag she continued to rummage through the wad of fake credit cards , ID's and passports until she came across the ID she needed.

Slowly closing the drawer Mercedes placed a small red lipped kiss above sams heart , grabbed her phone bag, and car keys from the small table near the door and left being careful not to slam the door.** "Next up ...Payday" **she chuckled to herself , getting into the shared black range rover Mercedes put on a large black floppy hat to deflect the boiling hot texan sun and a pair of oversized black shades as she got into character and made her way to the bank they passed on their way to the motel in the small town a few miles back.

Waking up Sam stretched and rolled over ready to press his body against the goddess he called his woman but was very dissapointed and startled to find she wasnt there , rubbing his eyes Sam got up to relieve himself hoping she would be in the shower and he could make good use of the pesky uncomfortable morning wood he was currently brandishing , noticing all of her **"Work" **makeup was laid out sam's eyes widened in a mixture of anger, nervousness and confusion , she never went to work with out him **"Maybe she ran out for breakfast..yeah thats it she went to get breakfast" **pacing the small motel bedroom Sams eyes kept drifting to the small wooden drawer that was beside his side of the bed , curiosity had won as in a blink of an eye sam had jumped over the bed and ripped the drawer open , seeing the stack of IDs and Credit cards in disarray and a set of guns missing Sam slammed the drawer shut and stormed over to his phone.

**"INCOMING CALL MISS JONES BLONDIE IS CALLING WOULD YOU LIKE TO ACCEPT?" **thenewly modified state of the art Gps robotic voice rang out through the silent car **"ugh i should have known he would forget ! yes i fucking ACCEPT" **mercedes sighed **"Mercedes where the fuck are you ? and dont bullshit me i know you've taken your guns !" "Well good morning to you too baby god i just love how aggressive you are in the mornings .. not ! i dont know why your yelling Samuel" **she spat out in a harsh tone making him wince as she said his birth name **"we spoke about this last night and you was more than happy to let me do this bank run on my own !" **pulling the phone away from his ear and screwing his face up at her reply in confusion **"what the fuck mercy when have i ever said you can go by yourself ? answer me that ! i must have been high as fuck on that weed to ever say some bullshit like that to you" **sighing at Sams over protectiveness mercedes bit her lip chuckling at how she did manage to persuade sam into letting her go herself in the first place, speaking with a sultry tone that drives Sam crazy mercedes hoped it would distract sam from his argument.

**"Nah baby you wasnt high on that stuff but i know you was on cloud 9 by the way i was riding your big dick daddy , the way you was moaning got me wetter and wetter , the way those big strong hands of yours were gripping my waist making me ride you faster , did you like it daddy did you like it when i rode you faster making your toes curl as you got deeper and deeper ? , i asked you a simple question baby can i do the heist by myself and your reply was "oh fuck yes Bambi baby yes you can do whatever you want just dont stop riding my dick like that ahh fuck mercy gimme dat pussy" you dont remember saying that baby ? " **Mercedes had to momentarily fan herself and chuckle as all she heard as a reply was stuttering and heavy breathing "**Fuck " **he whispered into the phone completely speechless , dragging himself back to the reality and out of his horny fantasies the seriousness of this situation charged to the front of his thoughts **"Damnit Bambi you knew exactly what you was doing you know damn well i cant focus when we're making love hell you could have been signing me up to go join a convent and id still be screaming yes by the way you ride it...so damn good , im tried of this miss inde-fucking-pendent attitude you always wanna have with me you already know we do this shit together or you stay at home , but no you never wanna listen you always think your right and im wrong ! i meant it mercedes i getting real pissed off right now and if you do not get back her by the time i hang this fucking phone up theres gunna be trouble im serious mercedes i will not be repeating myself i want you to turn the car around and get your ass back here now !" **he boomed down the phone,parking her car in an alleyway around the back of the bank mercedes sighed this argument was really fucking with her buzz she needed to be focused ! **"okay first of all Samuel Evans you need to take that bass out of your fucking voice ! you can repeat yourself till your blue in the face i dont give a fuck i am doing this with or without your blessing ! i am an inde-fucking-pendent woman Samuel you seem to be believing that you wouldnt miss me more than i would miss you if i drove off into the motherfucking sunset right now never to be seen by your arrogant ass again ! you freaked out this morning when you saw i wasnt there right ? thought someone had ripped your heart out and just ran over it with a pickup truck ?" **she dangerously chuckled **"and for the record baby this lushious juicy ass of mine is fine where it is and as of now is on strike from your possessive self ! so check your attitude and call me when you think i actually give a fuck !" **taking the keys out of the ignition and chucking her phone and keys into her bag , mercedes let out a deep sigh and walked into the bank.

Scanning the entire length of the very large bank mercedes spotted a total of 5 police officers scattered randomly about the room , if she turned on her usual charm she'd be another million dollars richer before the cashier could yell help, spying a cute chirpy young girl at one of the register she prayed to the heavens above that this little fragile thing liked or was somewhat attracted to women but then again this is mercedes we're talking about and by the way the girl was staring at her boobs she made a mental memo to thank jesus later.

Walking up to the register mercedes gave the young woman that couldnt have been older than 19 a panty wetting seductive smile whilst getting into her character , speaking with a southern belle twang she took her sunglasses off inwardly giggling at the way the girls mouth pooled with drool that was just itching to seep out and run down her chin.

**"It is hotter than satans housecoat out there" **she playfully giggled as she fanned herself with her hand , scanning for a name tag mercedes smiled as she saw the girl continue to check out her body from head to toe biting her lips as she took in the sight of mercedes kissable lips **"My My My Miss Mary-Elizabeth is it? " mercedes eyed her name tag whilst twirling a strand of the lava red hair between her fingers , **seeing the mary nod her head rapidly mercedes leaned forward on the counter **"Well Mary-Elizabeth if im not being so bold but you are just about the cutest thang ive ever seen , why your prettier than a stargazer lily in bloom"**giving her a wink mercedes noticed that mary was entranced by her lips , licking her bottom lip mercedes cleared her throat pulling mary out of her haze **"nobodies ever said that about me especially such a sexy,tantalizing ,sinfully beautiful woman like you, what can i do for you " "ohh darlin i'd be careful with those words coz you could do a whole lot for me " **stretching her hand over the counter mercedes straightend mary's name tag and grazed her hand over her breast , marys heart beat kicked up a few notches and it was definitely noticable by the rise and fall of her quite well endowed chest **"But for right now darlin i need to make a withdrawl" **she said letting her pretend southern drawl loose on her young victim.

**"okay beautiful im going to need some ID and your bank details to make that transaction for you" **mary said with a shy smile still trying to regulate her breathing , Mercedes shot her back a panty dropping smile and wink whilst she pretended to root for her bag **"oh no no no ... Not again i am going to kill my PA" **furrowing her eyebrows Mary looked at mercedes with worry in her eyes **"Miss what seems to be the problem are you okay?" "No im not okay" **mercedes replied whilst pouting **"Im supposed to be on a flight in an hour to LA for a photo shoot and my incompetant personal assistant asured me that she put my purse in here containing all of my cards , now im never going to be able to make that flight" **mercedes aggressively cried out as fake angry tears rolled down her cheeks , the only thing missing from this scene is an oscar.

Taking in the sight of mercedes crying Mary Elizabeth couldnt help but feel sorry and slighlty turned on by how sexy she looks when shes mad , shaking her head mary made the decision to help her damsel in distress out.

**"Mmm-Miss do you have any form of ID with you ?" **sniffing and lifting her head off the counter mercedes nodded and retrieved her fake drivers liscense from her bag praying this girl wouldnt bust her **"Miss Carmen King ? thats a sexy name , it suits you" **mary said whilst winking at her **"well Carmen todays your lucky day im feeling generous the bank has this policy that a person with a big reputation such as a model , singer , actress etc if they cannot produce a bank card as long as they produce some form of ID then we can supply them with the money and since there is no disbuting that you are not a model we can go ahead and start this transaction im guessing you would like me to withdrawl a large sum ?" **she said in a business like almost sultry tone , **"Oh my gawd Mary that would be amazing i could kiss you right now ! , remind me to fire my PA before i leave ! , and yes you would be right i need to extract $1million for my new house im buying in the hills " **mercedes rebuttled with a beaming smile.

**"Miss Carmen i may just take you up on that offer, ill just go and get the money for you and you'll be on your sexy merry way" **mary smiled and went to retrieve the money in the safe at the back , as mercedes stood there with a proud smile on her face she felt her phone vibrating in the bottom of her bag against the counter , retrieving it from the bag she rolled her eyes as the caller ID **"BLONDIE BABY CALLING" **read across the iphone screen , ignoring it mercedes noticed her had called her over 100 times before that and left 29 messages all along the lines of **"Mercedes Patrice Jones If you dont get your fucking ass here now so help me god i will find you and drag you back!"** to **"ANSWER THE PHONE" **and finally to **"Bambi baby im sorry please just come back" **smirking at the last one mercedes was eager to prove him wrong now , as she text him back a wink face and put her phone back in her bag Mary elizabeth came out with 2 duffel bags **"i'll walk you to your car miss pretty" "Thank you so much Mary i really do appreciate you doing this for me" **walking round the back of the bank towards mercedes car Mary couldnt help but stare at her ass ,placing the bags in her boot mary looked at mercedes with a pout **"hey there pretty why the pout?" "oh nothing beautiful just thinking, not even my girlfriend calls me pretty or beautiful even once ,but you a complete stranger have called me it countless times today she cheats and lies and me being stupid and believing in love i stay like a fool"** taking a deep breath in at her confession mercedes reached into a duffel bag and pulled out a wad that had to be at least $50,000 , grabbing her hands mercedes put the money in her palm **"Mary Elizabeth you have got to be the kindest person ive ever met also the strongest because although all of this bullshit was weighing on your mind you still flashed that beautiful smile and helped me in my situation , remember Mary if you lay down with dogs your gunna come up with fleas she aint good enough for you and she didnt deserve you not one bit your gunna meet your one true love ! now take this and buy yourself anything you want to anything that makes you happy coz you deserve it " **giving her a warm smile , a hearty hug and a small kiss on the cheek before she got in the range rover and drove back to her one true love.

**"Goddamnit Bambi this is like my millionth time tryna get ahold of you and you still aint picking up ! you got me worried doll please just call me" **Sam hung up and pressed the phone to his forehead trying not to let any negative thoughts surface , throwing his phone up against the wall sam decided to take a shower to cool down , running his hands through his hair he gripped it at his roots and tugged in frustration , taking his clothes off and balling them into a ball Sam stepped into the shower and let the hot water carress his body and wash his frustrations away.

As Mercedes opened the hotel door and locked it behind her she heard the shower running , needing to apologise to her man mercedes thought of the perfect way to , taking off her clothes leaving nothing but her black lace bra and thong set on , emptying the contents of one duffel bag onto the made up double bed mercedes shut the curtains , grabbed her phone and hooked it up to a little portable stereo before blasting hers and sams song ,laying down on the bed laden with cash mercedes waited patiently for her man to come out.

_Uhh uhh uhh._  
_You ready B? Let's go get 'em.._

_Look for me! Young, B_  
_Cruisin down the westside - high, way_  
_Doing what we like to do - our, way_  
_Eyes behind shades, this necklace the reason_  
_all of my dates been blind dates_  
_But today, I got my thoroughest girl wit me_  
_I'm mashin the gas, she's grabbin the wheel, it's trippy how hard_  
_She rides with me - the new Bobby and Whitney_  
_Only time we don't speak is during "Sex and the City"_  
_She gets Carrie fever, but soon as the show is over_  
_She's right back to being my soldier_  
_Cuz mami's a rider, and I'm a roller_  
_Put us together, how they gon' stop both us?_  
_What ever she lacks, I'm right over her shoulder_  
_When I'm off track mami is keepin me focused_  
_So let's, lock this down like it's supposed to be_  
_The '03 Bonnie and Clyde, Hov' and B_

Turning off the showerhead Sam could have sworn he heard music coming from outside the bathroom, wrapping a towel around his waist and unlocking the door cautiously Sams eyes bulged out of his head when he saw the love of his life , his world , his heart and soul laying half naked on a bed of money , not even caring that he was wet or that there was a million dollars laying in front of him Sam scooped mercedes up and kissed her until she was breathless **"Dont you ever fucking do that again ! " **he boomed out before kissing her fiercelessly again.

_All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend._  
_Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend._  
_All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend._  
_Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend._

Pushing him on to the bed and against the headboard mercedes straddled his lap and looked him deep in the eyes **"im sorry baby i promise i wont do that to you again!" **kissing his cheek , neck , jawline and finally his ear mercedes whispered her apologies and i love yous into skin inbetween each kiss ,grinding on his wet hard body , eliciting soft moans from that hot of his she loved so much , sucking on his bottom lip , mercedes rhythm was getting faster ! as she sang to him:

_If I was your girlfriend_  
_I'll be there for you, if somebody hurts you_  
_Even if that sombody's me_  
_Yeah-hee (break it down for 'em)_  
_Sometimes I trip on how happy we could be_  
_And so I put this on my life_  
_Nobody or nothing will ever come between us_  
_And I promise I'll give my life_  
_my love and my trust if you was my boyfriend_  
_Put this on my life_  
_The air that I breathe in, all that I believe in_  
_I promise I'll give my life_  
_my love and my trust if you was my boyfriend_

Ripping the towel off from around his waist Sam flipped them over and hovered over her body carressing every inch of it his fingers knowing everypleasure spot to touch ,** "You did it baby and even though you scared me half to death im proud of you ! I love you baby My Bonnie...My Bambi" **moaning softly as Sam kissed her neck mercedes wrapped her fingers in his hair gripping it ever so slightly **"I love you so much Sammy your my everything ! i'd be lost without you and im sorry for scaring you ! i love you baby My Clyde ..My Blondie" **

Sam & Mercedes Made Love all throughout the night with whispered i love yous still lingering in the air , The adventures of Bambi & Blondie were only just beginning !.

**So what did everyone think ? hate it or love it ? let me know In the review section **


End file.
